


Running Nose

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Sickfic, out of the ordinary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Some days things just simply run out of your way of normal.Aka Victor has a cold and his nose gets the better of him.





	Running Nose

**Author's Note:**

> While debating in the bing channel of the LiveLoveYoIBang Forum what roles people could have [me](https://diem-writes.tumblr.com/) and [bee](https://asideoftrashplease.tumblr.com/) ended up agreeing on making a quick fic on an idea she had.  
> Basically we made a bing between bings. Hope you all enjoy it. :}

Victor woke up with the worst cold of his life on top of apparently oversleeping. He never oversleeps and he most definitely doesn’t get colds. He tries to snort but all it does is shoot a sting right between his eyes making them blur up with tears. 

“Yuuri!!!!” 

He stumbles out of their bed to look for his love, but for once he is already up before Victor, even Makka has already left the bedroom. He pulls two tissues out of the tissue box he keeps on his nightstand, pouting for the glamourless use these will subjected to, and blows his nose. 

“Yuuri, my love. Why are you not here with me.” 

How hideous must his nose be that his love did not want to lie in bed with him to see him sleep till he wakes. He pulls out a clean tissue after discarding the others and blows his nose even louder hoping to attract the attention of his two housemates. Surely Yuuri did not leave him alone, to wallow in his misery, to let Makka out. 

Victor quickly eyes the clock, shocked to see just how much he overslept, it’s not time for Makka to be left out, it’s nearly noon. Which meant he had missed breakfast. 

He steps out of the bedroom and shuffles over to the kitchen wondering if Yuuri at least left something for him to eat. Instead he finds his love dressed in a fine suit reading the morning paper, Makka lying placidly at his feet, a rack of toast set on the table. 

“Good morning love,” Yuuri doesn’t even look up “I already called in to let them know you were running a bit late. So quickly grab something to eat and get dressed or we will miss our next appointment.” 

Victor slumps down in the chair opposite Yuuri and pouts.

“Yuuri, I have a horrible cold.” he is not ashamed of the low whine in his voice as he is feeling every bit as miserable as he sounds. “You can’t honestly expect me to go to work like this. I’ll just infect everyone.” 

He can see the crown of Yuuri’s head shake slowly, the way Yuuri always does when he’s sending out that adorable smile as if Victor was being too cute, except it doesn’t feel that way when Yuuri’s next words hit him.

“No dilidalying, you are a grown man dear. You know better than to try and shirk your responsibilities.” 

Victor’s mouth drops a bit, ready to really pout and whine his mind suddenly comes to a screeching halt. He’s heard those words before, he can’t really place when but he’s certain of it, maybe he said them to Yuuri the last time his love was sick and this was him taking revenge. He can’t help but find it a petty way to do so, but he would find that a far more likely scenario than Yuuri just leaving him to be miserable and not respond to his ailment. 

He wants to say something but a tingling feeling right at the edge of his nose makes him grab for the tissues. Before he can put them close enough to his face he sneezes. 

“Splock” 

The sound of something hitting the table makes Victor pinch his eyes in utter embarrassment at what just happened. He feels like letting out a sob. Certain Yuuri will be disgusted with him he opens his eyes ready to make a whole string of apologies. But Victor finds that Yuuri hasn’t even looked up from his paper, maybe he didn’t hear Victor send a boogie at the table. 

Ready to clean it up before his love does notices it he turns his sight to the table. There isn’t a boogie to be seen. Relief about that doesn’t come up at all as his eyes grow large in shock to see what does lie right next to the toast rack. 

It looks like… Victor’s fingers move towards the item… it couldn’t be. But it was.

Right there on the table, lying next to the toast rack they got from Yakov for their wedding, was Victor’s own nose. 

But it couldn’t be his nose right. After all, noses don’t just simply come off like that. He pulls back his hand from the item on the table. 

Yuuri turns a page of the paper, pulling Victor’s attention back to his love. A sudden thought filling his mind. It has to be one of those party trick things he’s seen in shops around halloween. He must have done something inconsiderate and this was Yuuri getting back at him for it. 

He rubs his hand over his face in relief to that idea, only to have the motion come to an immediate stop. His fingers move from his lip upwards a second time, and even a third before it really registers with him. 

His nose is really gone. He no longer had a nose on his face. His nose came off and was now lying on the table. 

He quickly grabs the nose, wondering how he’s supposed to reattach it before Yuuri finds out that Victor was coming apart. Literally. 

Trying to push it back to his face seems unsuccessful and he can’t imagine using glue. Maybe he could use some of the sport tape he kept in his skate bag in case his knee acted up during practice. Then again he would look silly with tape across his face, but no sillier than showing up without a nose at all. 

A tickling feeling in his hand makes him look at his nose, seems his cold is still making the thing drip about. Victor is just about ready to clean it up with a tissue when he sees two odd knobs protruding from the nose’s bottom side. 

While he is looking those knobs become like little stalks and to his amazement even seem to grow something that resemble feet. He is so mesmerized that he even moves his hand lower making it really near to the table. 

This is when the nose springs in action, jumping upright on its legs, bouncing from Victor’s hand to the table and right over to Yuuri’s side. 

“Yuuri stop it!!” Victor yells out “My nose, it’s running.”

“Of course it is dear,” Yuuri’s dejected tone comes like a drone. “That’s what they do when you have a cold. It’s what tissues are for. Just toss one at it.” 

And so Victor does. He takes a tissue and simply tosses it towards the nose, making it jump from the table unto the chair next to Yuuri. Realising the tissue didn’t work he jumps from his seat intend on grabbing his nose. 

Poorly the thing is far faster than he is and already jumped to the floor before Victor’s even halfway getting around the table. The soft pitter patter of the nose’s feet can be heard moving into the livingroom and Victor quickly runs after it. 

He chases his nose all around the living room, and even the bed and bath room, before they return to the kitchen. Yuuri’s still reading the paper and has a fresh piece of toast on his plate, completely ignoring Victor’s pleas for him to come help him catch his nose. 

Makka in the meantime has woken from their slumber and is eyeing Victor and the nose intensively. When they step up and move to corner the nose from the other side than Victor is approaching, there is a short moment in which Victor feels some relief.

A very short lived feeling when Makka suddenly pounces the nose and gobbles it up like it’s a hot bun. 

“No Makka don’t eat my nose I need that.” 

His head collides with something when he shoots up from the bed, knocking him right back into his pillow. He looks to what he might have collided in and is met with Yuuri’s large brown tear filled eyes looking at him, while his hands are clutching his nose tightly.

“Oh no!! Yuuri!!” Victor jumps up startling Yuuri who had not expected him to move as fast as he did. “Hold on tight. I’m getting the tape. I will not allow your nose to run.” 

“Run????” The question comes out a bit muffled from between Yuuri’s fingers. 

he stares at his fiance running from their bedroom. He has no idea what Victor was talking about and he fears it will be a long time before he gets a proper answer. 

“And Makka,” Victor’s voice comes from out of the hallway “do not gobble up Yuuri’s nose! That was very unnice of you.” 

Makka raises their head and simply huffs towards the door before turning their sight on Yuuri.

“Is he always like this when he has a cold?” Yuuri can’t help ask the dog, promptly wondering if this was why Yakov wished him luck when he had called in to tell the coach Victor was down with a cold and they’d be skipping training the next day. 

The poodle boofs at Yuuri as if to say it was indeed a very common way for the older man to act, then they turn around and is soon snoring quit soundly again. Leaving Yuuri to deal with trying to convince his frantic fiance not to tape his nose to his face with athlete’s tape.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was made solely for a laugh and I hope you all liked it.  
> If so please leave a kudo or comment here, and visit bee over on Tumblr to like the art. :}


End file.
